Tales of a Mermaid
by S31k0
Summary: Alyss has created another unique chain with unique powers. This chain suddenly appears in the human world as a human? And without a contractor! How and why? Break x OC. Sorry if the summary sucked. 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tap. Tap. Two soft knocks could be heard through the plain oak door. "Come in", called out a voice. As the door opened, a short, pale girl with bright green hair and sea-blue eyes stepped in. Her face was unreadable, with lips turned slightly downward. She wore a simple, yet elegant dress that was the same shade of blue as her eyes. She walked with the air of royalty into the brightly lit room. The room itself looked as if it belonged to a young child. The walls were painted a light blue color and had ribbons near the top of them. The circular room had many shelves around the perimeter, all filled with chattering dolls of all shapes and sizes. In the center of the room, sitting comfortably in one of many chairs around a round table, was a white-hired girl with lavender eyes. Her dress was a fancy white one with lace around her neck and arms. She wore three light blue roses above her heart. With a wave of her hand, the dolls quieted down.

"Oh! It's you, Syreni. Long time no see.", and as she said this, the girl in the center of the room started pouring tea into the cups on the table. "Come sit down. If you wait, I'm sure Jack will come and have tea with us.", and with that, she started sipping the tea. Similar to her room, her voice had the excitement and tone of a small child. "Syreni" remained standing and didn't acknowledge that she had heard the other girl, but by saying "Alyss. Always a pleasure to see you, but how many times have I told you to call me Syren? Also, I'm afraid I don't have time for a tea party today." Alyss pouted, her smile vanishing for a split second. But, as fast as it had left, the smile was back. She straightened up and asked, "Well, why did you come then? I know it's a long trip from where you stay."

"The truth is … I have a request for you."

"Oh, what sort?" The smile had completely vanished from Alyss' face by now and had been replaced by a small frown, "You do know how impractical it is to request anything from me, right?"

"So I've heard, but that doesn't change anything. I've made up my mind. I want to see the human world." In the silence that followed, it would have been possible to hear a pin drop. Carefully, Alyss put down her cup of tea and turned to face Syren.

"Did I hear you right?" Her face was expressionless, and all playfulness had vanished from her voice, "I thought I heard you ask to visit the human world."

"No, you heard me right."

"Why you ungrateful little doll! I spent years making you and this is the thanks I get?! Who made sure no other chains hurt you? I did! Who-"

"Alyss, please calm down." Syren cut in. "You wouldn't want Jack to see you like this would you?" Alyss' shaking shoulders stopped moving and the dolls that had started yelling were suddenly quiet. Her flying hair fell back down to her sides.

"No… " She was suddenly thoughtful. "This could be progress. You might be starting to learn! What you are feeling is desire!"

"Feeling? Desire?" Syren was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"After all you are a prototype, and your biggest flaw is the inability to feel emotions." Alyss continued talking, unaware that she had lost Syren. "Well… If I send you to the human world, you might be able to learn about emotions. But, you are still a chain, so you would die within a week." She continued muttering under her breath.

Syren waited patiently for the white-haired girl to make up her mind. "Ok!" Alyss suddenly exclaimed. "Here is what will happen. I will send you to the human world and change your body to a human's so that it can stay stable in the human world. But, here are the conditions. You must give me something precious to you as an exchange for this favor. Also, you need to discover love within one year, or you will be terminated. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, what will you give me?" Alyss' smile had returned completely. She was nearly bouncing up and down at the thought of getting something.

Syren blinked, having not thought of what she would give. "I-"

"You could give me one of your five senses, or an ability of yours."

"My voice." Syren said after musing it over.

"Oh! I nearly forgot to tell you, once you are in the human world chains will most likely try to hunt you down. I won't be able to help you anymore, but I can give you this." Alyss held out a whip and gave a little demo. "Here you go. Careful, if you press that button, it runs an electric current through the whip."

Syren tucked it into the folds of her dress. "I'm ready." Alyss' smile widened, nearing maliciousness as she raised her hands. Syren clutched her throat as a burning sensation filled it. She fell to the ground with a cry, only no sound came out. Then, there was a flash of light as she vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Yay! I figured out how to put in author's notes! I'm experimenting w/ POV in this chapter, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts (obviously), and don't know who does.**

In the busy city, no-one noticed a flash of light and the appearance of an odd girl in a dark alley. She stood there blinking several times, trying to adjust her eyes to the sunlight. As she walked out of the alley, she noted the laughter and noise of the human world. The air was filled with the sweet aroma of fresh meat. Stalls selling goods of all sorts could be seen up and down the road. Little kids were shouting and running, their parents struggling to keep up with them.

"MEAT!" A young girl running through the crowd stood out. She wore a red and white dress and had long black hair. Syren blinked stared at her thinking, _'She looks exactly like Alyss, only her clothing and hair are different colors.'_ Running after the girl was a tall man dressed in black with messy hair. He shouted out to the girl.

"Wait up, stupid rabbit!" 'Stupid Rabbit' suddenly stopped and the black haired man almost ran right past her. Syren followed them, intrigued.

 **Syren POV**

When the black-haired girl stopped in front of a meat stall, the man following her let loose a string of curse words and almost tripped. As she stared at the meat, her eyes got starry. When she had satisfied her desire for meat, she started to talk about parents. Parents, I saw a faint outline in my head.

' _She was a woman of about forty, but her looks were much younger. With blond hair and blue eyes and a sort of glow, she seemed to me like an angel. 'Mommy!', I called out. When she heard me she looked up and smiled, her pearl white teeth showing as she laughed.'_ I blinked, confused. Was that my … mother? I didn't know I had one. The earliest thing I could remember was waking up in Alyss' room. Now that I think about it, I could remember her saying something about me being originally human.

I was jolted out of my reverie by a loud crash nearby. The air filled up with the familiar scent of chains, and although it was by no means pleasant, it reminded me of the Abyss. As I looked around, I noted that it was dark already and the sky had been filled with millions of scintillating stars. Deciding that it would be best to find the chain before it found me, I dashed through the now empty roads in the direction of the sound. While I was running, I reached into my dress pocket and wrapped my fingers around the whip Alyss gave me. Reaching my destination, I slowed down on top of a building to take in the terrain. Trapped between a bridge and several buildings was the chain, a Grimm, and its contractor. Opposite of the chain were "Stupid Rabbit" and "Seaweed Head". The Grimm was about to attack, but they were still arguing. Snippets of their speech drifted up towards me, "waste of space …" Then I lost my balance.

I slipped down the roof of the house and landed in a heap on the cobblestone road. _'Ouch!'_ There was a loud thump and everyone turned their heads toward me. The Grimm started whispering to its contractor.

"Get her. If we eat her, I would gain a lot of power. I might be able to grant your wish." The man gave an almost imperceptible nod and the Grimm was off. Its hand shot out toward me, but I dodged it, jumping to the right. As it turn its head to find me again, I whipped out my whip (no pun intended) and charged towards it. When I struck out with my whip, it used its arm to block it, but recoiled in pain as the electric current burned its skin. Deciding that touching my whip was out of the question, it reached out and grabbed me, catching me unawares.

Pain. That was the first thought that entered my mind. My heart was pounding against my ribcage, at a speed that would put a cheetah to shame. The rest of me, shaking. What was this feeling? It seemed so familiar.

Fear. That was it. Again my vision faded into my memories. The last thing I saw in the real world was a girl in a blue and white dress attacking the Grimm. I heard a shout, "Echo..."

' _It was bedtime, my favorite time of the day. My mother was reading me a story about a princess when it happened. There was a loud crash downstairs that made us both look up from the story. My father burst into the room, saying 'Go! Take her and run. It's the red-eyed ghost.' And that was the last time I saw him. My mother took my hand and hurried down the back stairs. When we got to the back door, there was a crash directly behind us. My mother shoved me though the door and shut it, with her still inside. In my fear, everything had happened in a blur. When the door slammed shut, I finally reacted. Crying and pounding at the door, I could just barely see what was going on inside. There was a huge metal knight who swung his sword down towards my mom. 'Why?', I thought, knights were supposed to be good, right? There was another man there, and when he turned his head towards the door, his brilliant red eyes locked with mine. Giving up on opening the door, I turned around and ran as fast as I could towards nothing in particular.'_

"Hello? Are you okay?" A voice drew me back to reality. I blinked several times before realizing that the voice belonged to a blond boy.


End file.
